Wanna Get Wet?
by phoebe9509
Summary: There's a pool at the hotel the team is staying at...entry to Smut Club prompt!


_This is another entry for The Smut Club. The prompt is Wet Sex…Enjoy_

The team passed by the pool on their way to drop off their bags and stared at it longingly. The temperature was just over 100 degrees and being stuck in suits and hot outfits was not doing anything for them. They dropped their bags off then walked back to the SUV to go to the police station, glancing once more at the welcoming water.

After finally catching the UNSUB twelve hours later, sweating off 20 pounds each, and Reid twisting his ankle the team was more than ready to return to the hotel. They all said goodnight and retreated to their rooms.

Emily looked around her room, quickly stripped off her jacket, grabbed a towel from the bathroom and headed down to the pool. A large grin spread across her lips when the blue water came into view. She looked around making sure no one was around and it was dark enough, then she quickly kicked off her shoes and unzipped her pants before pulling them down swiftly. She ripped her shirt up over her head. She wore a red lacy bra with matching boy shorts. If she knew it was this hot and there was going to be a pool she would have brought a bathing suit, but this would have to do. She took another quick glance around before diving head first into the pool. Cool water enveloped her body and Emily felt all the sweat leave her body. The heat that was encased in her body left and she enjoyed the feel of the heat leave her. She smiled as she resurfaced, but the smile faded when she saw Hotch standing on the edge of the pool staring down at her with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing Prentiss?"

"I'm swimming Hotch. It's hotter than hell and I needed to cool down."

"You have a shower in your room," he replied showing no emotion.

She swam closer to him. "True, but I can't swim in the shower. Am I not allowed to be in here or something?"

"You are but I don't think you should be down here alone. Anything could happen to you."

"I'm not alone." When he didn't reply she moved closer than stood up so her breasts were bobbing above the water. "You're here now."

"Well I'm not getting in. I came down here to make sure you were okay," Hotch informed her as he tried to look everywhere but at her.

Emily nodded. "I'm great Hotch, and you should get it. The water feels ah-mazing."

"I don't have a bathing suit."

Emily laid on her back and did a back stroke away from him giving him a view of her body. She straightened up and swam back to him. She smiled to herself when she felt his eyes on her the entire time. "I don't have a suit either. I'm wearing my underwear and bra. I think you'll survive if you get in in your boxers." He raised an eyebrow. "That is if you wear boxers…sir." Emily added with a smile.

Hotch continued to stare at Emily then he backed up some as she splashed him with some water. "Prentiss," he growled, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to cool you off, what does it feel like I'm doing?"

"I have a shower upstairs."

"But it's not the same. Come on Hotch, live a little," she whined.

"I don't think it's appropriate to be in a pool alone with my subordinate in the middle of the night," he pointed out.

Emily rolled her eyes then swam closer to him. "Fine, you win. Will you feel better if I go back to my room?" she asked.

"Yes it will, and I wasn't leaving without you."

She swam over to the edge and held her hand up. "Help me out please."

Hotch grabbed a hold of her hand and realized the mistake he made as soon as he felt her tug. He went head over feet into the water beside Emily. He resurfaced and glared at Emily who was laughing uncontrollably. He ripped his tie off from around his neck and tossed it aside. "What was that for?" he growled.

"I wanted you to loosen up a little Hotch. You know…have a good time."

He sent another glare her way and her laughter stopped immediately, especially when he growled, "I'm going to kick your ass!"

Emily yelped then quickly swam away from him. She climbed out of the pool and began to run towards her clothes when Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist then pulled them both into the pool. Emily squirmed trying to get out of his grasp. They resurfaced and Emily was now facing Hotch with his arms locked around her. They breathed heavily as they stared into each others eyes. Just as Hotch tightened his grasp and he leaned in to kiss her, Emily placed her hands on the top of his head and pushed him under the water.

As Emily was swimming away, Hotch grabbed her leg and pulled her back towards him. He swam above her and grabbed her hair to hold her in place as he kissed her under the water. The two came up to the top and Emily quickly began to unbutton his shirt as he cupped her ass. She got rid of his shirt then worked on his pants. Emily was panting extremely hard and she never undressed someone so quickly before. Hotch pushed Emily back against the wall of the pool then as she slid his pants down along with his boxers he let out a hiss as her hand wrapped around his hard cock.

Hotch unhooked her bra with lightening fingers and his hands immediately began to kneed her breasts. His fingers tweaked her nipples to hard nubs and Emily moaned into his mouth as he kissed her. His tongue slowly fucked her mouth and his hands went to slide her underwear down her legs. His index finger quickly teased her folds and her clit. She bucked her hips trying to get his fingers inside of her. Hotch grabbed his cock rubbed it's hard length against her folds.

Hotch stared into her eyes as they both panted. "Do you really want this Emily?"

"God yes," she moaned as she felt the head of his cock at her entrance. "I want you more than I can explain. Now please Hotch, fuck me!"

Hotch grabbed her hips and pushed her down on top of his aching cock. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist and locked her feet behind his back. Hotch pushed her farther up the wall and he continued to pound into her hard. Each time he bucked into her, her moans and cries became louder and more desperate for release.

Emily gripped his shoulders, holding on for dear life. Emily leaned down and placed her lips firmly against his and his tongue massaged hers in sync with his lower regions.

"Mmm, Hotch, God don't stop," she panted.

Hotch worked harder. His fingers continued to play with her clit and he felt her walls beginning to clench around him. After a few more deep and rough thrusts they were both coming together. Hotch pulled out of her and held her body close to his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she planted kisses along his jaw and nose.

"Damn baby, you were amazing. You're beautiful," Hotch gushed to the blushing woman wrapped around him.

"We need pools at our hotels more often," she laughed.

"I agree," he grabbed her face and kissed her passionately.

"I think I may love you Aaron Hotchner."

"That's good because I've loved you for years," Hotch told her truthfully as he kissed her again as he slipped into her warm depths again.


End file.
